Same Difference
by mamika
Summary: Kurogane is about to leave school for the day when yelling draws his attention. he sees the coach, Reed, yelling at some blond. then he takes up to himself to make sure Reed is playing fair. (or something like that. me too suck at summaries). might continue if enough many are interested (i.e at least one) Kurofai
1. Chapter 1

HI!

it has been a while. I know. and I know this ain't much of a start. well, I was going to make this a one shot, but there is too little plot and too much of relationship development for that. and I have no further knowledge of gymnastics so do forgive me all the errors are due to come. that's all I wanted to say for now, here is the start.

* * *

Same Difference

Kurogane was just leaving from the shower lockers when he heard loud voices coming from the hall. Normally he wouldn't have cared about it, but he wasn't in a hurry this time. He had earned a free evening from work at his parents restaurant, since he had test season coming up. He didn't need much cramming so he had taken a leisure shower after his kendo lesson.

So he decided to check that everything was under control. He had heard a rumor that some bullies had targeted the freshmen and beat them along with other stuff. And he was not going to idly stand by if that was happening in his gym. No matter that he didn't own it the least.

He opened the door to the gymnastic hall and peered out. If there was just some other extra curriculum activity going on he didn't want to disturb it.

He recognized the bearded man as the gymnastics teacher. His eyes narrowed. There as something about the man that always gave him the creeps. He was sure that in another situation, they would be archenemies. He had never told this to anyone, because he couldn't explain the feeling and he knew Yuko would ridicule him.

The man in dark clothes with odd symbols in them was yelling at a slender guy standing in front of him. It was something about not trying hard enough and being unable to listen and follow instructions. He snorted in loath. His kendo coach would never reproach anyone like that. He would calmly tell what went wrong and how to fix it. What he saw here was nothing like proper coaching.

The man shook his head and threw his hands in the air in frustration and stomped away. He was about to leave too when the slender guy turned around.

First his jaw dropped and then his temper flared. The blond guy had a bright red mark on his cheek, exactly what would come when slapped. He stepped through the door.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" he growled when he was closer to the blond. Pair of wide blue eyes stared at him. A hand with long fingers brushed the cheek self-consciously.

"No" the blond said, blue eyes looking just past him "I wasn't concentrating enough. Accidents happen" the blond continued, met his gaze and smiled brightly. He frowned seeing it. It was a mask, trying to block people from coming close. He should know, he used his scowl the same way.

"You weren't focused in avoiding the blow?" he asked sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. The blond tilted his head, trying his best to look innocent.

"What do you mean by that?" the blond laughed and waved a hand dismissively "You are funny."

"No I am not. And you are being an idiot" he growled. The blond went serious looking and put a finger against his lower lip, head still tilted.

"That's rather rude. Just because you have issues in trusting what you are told, you also have no reason to intrude my privacy"

they stared each others a while. Then he snorted

"the only reason I am here is because you "coach"'s voice came all the way to the lockers."

"Oh" the blond said, all expression momentarily drained from the face. But then the smile was back

"He can be loud at times. I should pay more attention during lessons"

"You can goof off all you want and it doesn't give him right to hit you"

there was a twitch in the blue eye and the blond rubbed it, hiding his face in the process behind a curtain of blond hair. Irritated he grabbed the hand and pulled it away.

"Talk to me" he commanded. The blond head lifted but it was turned to the side "Damn it" he cursed and tossed the hand away, making the blond gasp in surprise. Seeing the shock in the blue eyes he felt his cheek burn up.

"Sorry" he mumbled, clearing his throat. The blond kept staring at him, mouth slightly ajar and body tense. He sighed and run a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to yell too" he managed to say. The blond smiled softly and relaxed a bit

"It's okay. As you can see, I am the type people yell at."

he shook his head

"No, you are not. You are just stubborn" he said. Pot calling the kettle black he thought to himself. "But now, could you tell me, did he hit you?" he asked the one last time and looked sternly into the blue orbs. He couldn't read anything in them at the moment, the smile was keeping everything else hidden. "And stop smiling" he ordered.

The blond chuckled

"Many people have complimented me on my smile"

"Tsk" he answered "I'm not like many people"

the blond nodded

"I can see that" the smile turned more honest "Not many people care that much. You are kind"

his jaw dropped at that. He had been called many things but not kind. he shook his head

"You are crazy" he answered just as honestly. The blond sighed

"That I hear a lot"

he rolled his eyes

"you know I didn't mean it" he said. The blond lifted a fine eyebrow

"I do? And how do I know that?"

he was at a loss of words. He waved his hand meekly

"Because I say so" he finally said. The blond gave him a victorious grin

"And you should believe me when I say that I got this because of my own clumsiness"

"I am not saying I don't believe you. What I want to know is did he do that to you?"

"And would you have believed it if I had said no?" the blond inquired. He shrugged

"Maybe. But not anymore"

the blond shrugged

"Then there is nothing more I can say. You have made up your mind."

with that, the blond walked past him towards the showers. He grabbed the thin hand while the blond was passing him.

"I won't let him do it again" he said completely serious. The blond didn't look back at him, body tense.

"I don't know what you are talking about" the blond said and pulled himself free. He didn't try to stop the blond again. He just watched after the slender guy.

When the door was closed, he sighed and rubbed his temple. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him. He always hated to see someone bullying others just because they had power or position over them. And he as sure as hell hated the stupid man with ridiculous clothes and that overly maintained beard. Why would waste so much time trimming a beard?

He shook his head, lifted his head up and rolled his shoulders. He had already said he would stop the man. It was too late to back out, so he should just do his best to keep his wove.

But first he would go home, do his homework, and tomorrow he would try to find out who in the hell the blond was. And as much as he hated it, he bet he would have to ask Yuko about him. And while he was at it, he should dig up as much as he could about the bastard too. Maybe he had some past markings and he could get the man fired. That way he would not hit anyone again. At least while getting paid.

Plan ready he briskly walked out and headed home. He was smirking on the way. It had been a long time since he had had something interesting to do. He had missed a challenge. And now that he had one, it made him feel energized. Feeling he had almost forgotten. It didn't matter that the blond was covering and lying and fake. That was beside the point. He would get rid of the bastard, that was what he wanted and that was why he was doing all this.

* * *

so, what did you think? you like? should I continue this or drop it and write something else about them? do tell!  
I always love getting reviews, no matter what's in them. no pressures ;)  
later! don't worry, I won't give up on Kurofai, I love them too much for that! (more like I have too many ideas for them and don't know which one to write.. this one wasn't my favorite, but it was the most eager to come out... :P )  
bye!


	2. Chapter 2

the chapters seems to be a little small. but maybe they will gain length when the story progress.  
Guest8: thanks for the review :D I do continue this ;)  
ChouRan: I would love to write my other Kurofai stories too! if my computer would work better I could have more fics on the road but as it is, only few at a time. now it would just suck in case my computer breaks down in the middle of it and I forget everything before I get the new one. but we have this one, and I want to write this :D thanks for the review!  
grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: short and simple. it was cute 3 thanks  
once more to all of you, thanks a lot for reviewing! here is the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day before school had started he was looking around for his friends. And he was keeping his eyes open in case he saw the blond again. It would be helpful if he knew in what class the guy was. Or find out what his name was. He was already dreading how awful it would be to ask about him from his friends. Yuko and Amaterasu were surely going to make fun of him. He sighed mentally. He hoped he could talk to Syaoran or Tomoyo alone without the two being present. But even more he wished he could talk to them before lessons. Otherwise he would have hell of a time trying to concentrate.

He didn't see the blond nor Tomoyo. But Syaoran was in his class already. It had always annoyed him that he had to be in the same class as Yuko, but different one from Syaoran and Tomoyo. His sole comfort was that Amaterasu was older than them and thus couldn't be a pain in the neck the whole time.

He walked up to Syaoran. Seeing him approaching, Syaoran smiled warmly at him.

"Morning" he said when he was close enough. Syaoran nodded.

"Good to see you" Syaoran and tilted his head a bit and gave him a searching look "Albeit it's not normal that you come here in the morning"

it was well poised question. Syaoran knew he didn't like being questioned, so he had developed this way of putting a question into a sentence and letting him know that Syaoran would listen if he wanted to talk. And also that Syaoran was curious.

He scratched his head

"well. To put it simply, do you know of a blond guy with bright blue eyes?"

Syaoran frowned

"That's all you know?"

he shrugged

"hmph. He also does gymnastics. Probably our age"

Syaoran's expression brightened

"You must mean Fai. He is in my class actually." Syaoran looked past him. "Actually, he usually arrives around this time."

he quickly looked behind him but there were no sign of a smiling idiot. He sighed in relief. Then he turned his attention back to Syaoran.

"You know anything else?" name was already good. And he now knew where he could find the blond. He was surprised that they were the same age. He could have sworn the guy was younger. It must have been the smile, he thought.

"Not much. He gets along with nearly everyone. But he has few closer friends too." Syaoran smiled "Like Sakura" Syaoran added dreamily. He couldn't held the smile in. as long as he recalled, Syaoran had had a crush to the girl. He couldn't quite understand it, but apparently the kind and a bit aloof girl was like a dream come through to Syaoran.

"Okay. Thanks" he said and turned to leave

"Why do you ask?" Syaoran couldn't not ask. He glanced his friend over his shoulder with a smirk

"because I wanted to know" he answered bluntly. Syaoran shook his head but smiled.

"Glad if I was able to help"

he nodded

"You did. Thanks"

he waved his hand and left the class. Once he closed the door behind him someone run into him and would have fallen down if he hadn't reflexively grabbed the flailing hand. He blinked and looked into a pair of green eyes. He helped the girl regain her balance before letting go of her hand.

"You okay?" he asked. Syaoran would be so jealous now. Maybe he should not mention about it. After all it had been one of Syaoran's biggest dreams, and obstacles, to get close enough to Sakura to talk to her. Let alone touch her. She nodded and smiled brightly

"I am. Thank you so much for helping me" then she blushed a bit and bowed her head "and sorry for running into you." the green eyes looked at him again and he shrugged

"No harm done." he said and was about to leave when someone called

"Sakura!" he heard hurried steps and Sakura looked past him, her expression lightening again

"Fai! Good morning"

a shill run down his spin but he kept from looking behind him. The voice was not playful and light as it has been yesterday

"Are you okay? What's going on?" hearing the concern his lip twitched. The blond was that worried about seeing his friend with stranger but ignored being abused. Fai came slowed down next to him and glared at him, and he lifted an eyebrow to that. The blue eyes widened when recognizing him

"You again" Fai said surprised, then glanced between him and the girl "What do you want?" the blond asked rudely. He chuckled and Sakura hurriedly cut in

"Fai, you misunderstood! He just kept me from falling"

the blue eyes narrowed and momentarily shifted to the girl

"Why were you falling?" the blond asked.

"Because I was hurrying and run into him. He did nothing wrong" the blue and green eyes were locked for a moment and then the blond sighed and run a hand through the blond hair.

"Okay." the blue eyes met his "Sorry"

then the blond pushed the girl towards the classroom.

"Oi" he called after the guy before the door was closed. The blond turned back towards him and instead of standing in the doorway the blond pushed Sakura inside and closed the door after her. Then the blond took a step back towards him. There was a silence when they just looked at each others. Then the blue orbs sifted away from his and the smile was pasted again to mask whatever Fai was feeling.

"What do you want?" the blond asked coldly.

"I want to know what's going on"

the blond shook his head and he figured the hair must be really silky to flow like that. He slapped himself mentally for getting carried away like that.

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about" the blond said. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Why do you let him treat you badly?" he asked. Fai rubbed his arm like he would be cold.

"I'm not. He is good at what he does. I just have to try harder."

he shook his head in exasperation.

"If he would be good he wouldn't yell or hit you"

Fai looked around to make sure no one was listening them. Then the blue eyes met his again, and there wasn't a trail of smile left in them. They were big pleading pools.

"Please. Keep out of it. Let me be"

"I can't" he answered reluctantly. It was good to have the smile gone but he didn't like the blond's desperation. "It's wrong" he continued.

Fai threw his hands up in the air.

"You don't understand!" the blond exclaimed "There is no one else who could teach me. And I have to learn"

he leaned a bit closer to look straight in the blue eyes, both to calm him and to make sure he wasn't going to run away. When the blond had calmed a bit he asked

"Why? Why do you must learn?"

"It's complicated." the blond said quietly. Then there came a defiant spark in the blue eyes "And I have no reason to tell you about it. Why won't you leave me alone?" the blond snapped.

He snorted

"Because you can't take care of yourself. I saw how much you worry about your friend, so why can't you take care of yourself as well?"

the blond opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

Then a bell rung. It broke the spell and the blond was all smiles again.

"Thank you for helping Sakura. Bye" Fai said, and walked to the door and went inside.

He stood still in the hallway and people pushed past him to get to their classed before the teachers came. He shook his head to get rid of the trans he had fallen. It had caught him unawares to get that much emotions out of the blond. He had thought it would take more to get past that mask of smiles. It was still a bother but he had glimpsed past him.

He couldn't even guess what made the blond so reluctant to set things right. He could tell that Fai knew it wasn't right what the coach was doing. But he couldn't wrap his mind around to why the blond refused to help himself.

Frustrated he turned and stomped to his own class. Gritting his teeth he sat to his desk. The blond annoyed him. And yet he just couldn't leave him fend for himself. He didn't want to see the blond's pale skin marked again. And who knew, it was possible that it would just get worse. It could end badly. Gymnastics wasn't the safest sport in the world. Twisted ankles and bent knees were common. He had spent some time looking for stuff about gymnastics yesterday. He had found nothing that would explain a red cheek. If the blond would have fallen from bar or something the mark would have been smaller. If he had fallen down there would also be a black eye. And to prove his deduction there had been nothing visible on the cheek today. Which meant the blow hadn't been too hard. Which again didn't fit for injuring during practice. There would have been a proper bruise because of the speed involved in the sport.

He rubbed his temple and forced the matter to the back of his head. He should be pleased that he had already found out something about the blond. His name, Fai. He wished he had told Fai his name. Next time, he swore to himself. Now that he knew where to find Fai he could take it easy. Especially since he could check up on Fai by just going to meet Syaoran or Tomoyo.

He picked up his pen and started taking notes from the board. There is time for everything and right now it was not time to dwell in thoughts of the blond but focus on learning.

* * *

how was it? you still like it?oh, I wonder how will they get closer to each others. if he just barks in, Fai will run away. and if he doesn't, how will he get past the mask? oh my. maybe I should have thought this one a bit more before starting to write... O.o well, I usually don't do things easy for myself.  
but I am hungry now, so I'll see you later. thanks for reading, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. the chapters are still refusing to be stronger. in this there ain't much action but we get to know a bit more of this Kurogane.

thanks for the reviews! they were adorable!

Guest8: yay, I did update! it's so sweet that you were that excited :3

ChouRan: I wonder Fai does what he does. actually, after reading your review, I came up with and idea. so thanks for the help ;)

Reshzin: thanks for the review, I haven't seen you around behind. welcome and thank you for the review, glad to hear you like this :D

here it is, the long awaited update! yay me! well. yay if you like. read on and hopefully I can offer you something you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

He had been annoyed the whole day. Those people who weren't close to him couldn't tell the difference though since he was scowling just as much as always. The difference was that he wasn't amused by Tomoyo's antics nor Syaoran's storied. And he was honestly pissed with Yuuko's and Amaterasu's mocking.

How the hell could anyone stay calm when someone was constantly making fun of what you did, how you looked and whatever you said. Needless to say he had blown up at lunch break and simply glared at the girls and stormed out of the diner.

It hadn't been the best course of action for him. Now he knew it would take even more patience and currying up to get Yuko tell him about the coach. He knew the man was called Reed and he had been teaching at the school for few years. That he had managed to find out just from the school website which he had want to look after stomping out of the diner.

The bell rung for the end of the day. Glad that it was over he showed books to his bag and standing up hoisted it to his back. He left the class and after grabbing his jacket he was ready to leave when someone pulled at his sleeve.

Glared already he turned, ready to tell to whoever it was to go away and leave him alone. But when he saw it was Tomoyo he just huffed in annoyance

"What do you want?" he asked non too politely. The girl smiled at him softly

"To talk. What's on your mind?"

he knew Tomoyo wanted to help. And he figured there was no reason nor did he have any right to vent out his frustration to the blond and annoyance to Amaterasu to Tomoyo. He sighed and started walking, sensing that the girl was following him. He also knew that he had better talk to her or she would do all in her power to find it out herself. So telling her was the easiest way

"I just saw something alarming yesterday"

"What was it?" she asked, curiosity seeping through. He sighed

"You know the gymnastics coach?"

"You mean mister Reed?"

he nodded.

"Yeah. When I was leaving I heard him yelling to a student."

he watched in the corner of his eye how she frowned and tilted his head

"And what's wrong with that? You yelled to your friends just a while ago"

he scowled.

"But he is a coach. He should act accordingly." he smirked "And it wasn't Amaterasu or Yuko that he was yelling at"

he noticed the sparks flying in her eyes

"Oh? Who was it then?"

he shook his head

"It doesn't matter. And it wasn't just yelling. He didn't admit it, but there was a slap mark on his cheek"

she thought it a while. He could see gears ticking in her head.

"That is different. No one should be hit."

"Unless they deserve it" he added. She lifted an eyebrow.

"How do you know he didn't deserve it?"

he snorted

"You can only hit someone if you are protecting someone else." he clarified. Tomoyo seemed to be satisfied with that since she nodded

"So Reed did wrong. Why didn't you report it?"

he growled

"Because I have no proves. I didn't see it, I only saw the mark. And he refused to admit that the bastard had done it. He claimed it had happened because he was sloppy"

"And how do you know then that he was hit?"

he rolled his eyes

"I do know what kind of mark hitting leaves"

they walked in silence and left the building. Finally she asked

"so what are you going to do?"

he scratched his head

"I guess I must ask Yuko if she can dig up something about the bastard"

"You should wait a bit. She is rather annoyed with you right now"

he huffed

"No, really?" he said sarcastically. Yuko wasn't one to take yelling well. Especially if she was just trying to have fun. He noticed Tomoyo was fidgeting and her eyes were gleaming. He sighed in defeat.

"Ask away" he grunted. Tomoyo was a very curious person and she was always dying to find out about anyone's secrets. Luckily she was also very considerate and trustworthy person. She clapped her hands happily and turned to him, making him stop and face her.

"Who is he?"

he frowned

"Who is who?" he asked. He had been deep in thought plotting what he would do to the bastard if he would caught him in the act of hitting one of his pupils. Tomoyo rolled her eyes

"The one you are trying to safe, who else?"

he opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then he rubbed his temple

"What the hell are you talking about?" he sputtered out, dumbfound. She sighed and patted his shoulder comfortingly

"You wouldn't be that much bent out of shape and worried if you didn't worry that Reed would hurt him again. Or hurt him more. I know you Kurogane" she looked him straight in the eyes and had a little pause. Then she asked in quieter voice "So tell me. Who is he?"

he shook his head and brushed her hand away.

"I am not worried about him" the image of the blond floated to his head. The pleading blue. The way the slightly shorter guy had looked up at him. The urgency Fai had told him to leave him alone. He shook his head again and looked back at Tomoyo. "It's none if my business why doesn't he stop it. But I will make sure the bastard gets what is coming to him"

Tomoyo blinked

"Okay" she said slowly "that's good. But you didn't tell me who he is"

he turned his gaze away. He didn't want to tell Tomoyo. He couldn't quite explain why. But there was an easy excuse

"I rather leave him out of this. Since he won't help, it doesn't matter who he is"

she frowned unsatisfied

"I will find out sooner or later"

he shrugged

"Apparently it will be later."

he continued walking and heard Tomoyo stomp her foot in annoyance

"You are impossible!" the girl shouted at him. "Why is it so hard for you to tell stuff? World won't collapse if you tell me something. You don't have to worry and carry everything by yourself. " he had stopped but didn't look at her. She run up to him, eyes moist. "There are people who want to help you, who are willing to help you. You have helped me a lot, and others too. There is no shame in asking for our help"

he looked calmly in her eyes

"I'm fine. I can take care of this" he said. It would be easier if he could ask Yuko's intel. But he could just as fine spare his pride and dig it out of Fai. Or just start watching after the bastard so he couldn't hit anyone again. Or at least the slender blond. And he wanted to know what made Fai so eager to withstand ill treatment. He grinned at her "Don't worry about it."

she blinked her eyes dry.

"You are stubborn"

he lifted an eyebrow

"There is two of us."

she giggled a bit and smiled hesitantly

"But if you need my help, will you promise to ask me?"

he didn't need to think that one. He nodded

"Of course."

she smiled relieved

"Good." she smiled mischievously "In the meanwhile I'll try to find out who has caught your interest in such high level"

he ruffled her hair. She was like a little sister to her. Nosy at times but kind all the same.

"you are imagining things. But if it keeps you busy, knock yourself out" he chuckled when Tomoyo chased his hand away and smoothed her hair back in order. Tomoyo was precious to him. He didn't want her to end up being abused by any old bastard. So he had to take care of the bastard. The image of the blond flowed through his mind. He groaned mentally and pushed the image away. He had his friends to look after. And some of them were just enough annoying at times. He really didn't need to have one more to worry about.

He continued his way home and Tomoyo came alongside him. It was enough of him.

Without thinking he glanced back to school before turning a corner. Nothing caught his attention and he felt somewhat disappointed. Then he noticed that Tomoyo was frowning at him. Apparently he had missed something important the girl had said.

"What?" he asked and with a amused sigh the girl continued with her story about how Syaoran had nearly talked to Sakura today.

* * *

it's slow. but I think developing the situation and feelings is crucial. I know some like it fast speed, but this is how I do it. I do prey that you like it.  
thanks again for taking the time to read.  
reviews make me update faster, keep that in mind. and I at least think that if story is good, it deserves a review. so that's my barometer of how good this one is. just thought to share that.  
okay. I'm sleepy, so see you all in the next chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

somehow this is very hard one to write... but finally we are getting somewhere. I think...

thank you all for the great reviews! they gave me the energy and will to keep on typing despite of how sticky it was. I hope that the struggles aren't visible in the chapter. and ChouRan, about the previous review, thank you for that too, it inspired me with the actual plot. I wouldn't have it without you! and about this review, yeah, Fai is a bit different from normal. but I think he is still Fai. I hope it still seems and feels like Fai.

okay. read and h(opefully)ave fun!

* * *

Chapter 4

He had come up with a great plan. Or so he thought sarcastically. Last evening he had searched the net for any information about Reed but hadn't found anything useful. And because Tomoyo had been right and it would not be wise to ask Yuko just yet he had only one choice left. He had to stay at school after kendo and make sure that the training would go along the rules.

He wasn't happy with the plan. He knew the blond wouldn't exactly cheer to see him there but neither could the blond make him leave. But he had also decided that in order to speed things up he should put some pressure on the blond. So again he was early at school and was on his way to Syaoran's class. He didn't care if he would meet him or Tomoyo, or if neither would be there. He just wanted to be there when the blond arrived.

At the door he noticed that neither of his friends were there yet. He went to sit on Syaoran's desk. Then he pulled a textbook from his bag. No point wasting time. He had already used too much of his studying time with the blond issue. He was good but not that good at school. He only looked up when Tomoyo's voice called a cheery morning. Both she and Syaoran came through the door. He closed his book and shoved it away.

"Morning" he grunted back. Syaoran gave him a pondering look

"Here again?"

he shrugged but Tomoyo's eyes started literally sparkling and her gaze shifted between him and Syaoran.

"Again?" she asked, clearly excited. He sighed momentarily pressed his hand over his eyes.

"Yes. He came here yesterday too"

she clapped her hands

"Ooh~ who did he come to meet?"

he looked up only to see Syaoran frowning

"I don't know. But..." Syaoran glanced at him and he gave him a threat glare. He paused and continued with a dreamy smile "when he was leaving he nearly run into Sakura" with that Syaoran trailed off and stared into nothingness. He mentally thanked Syaoran for not telling her that he had asked after the blond. He didn't want to let Tomoyo on loose on the blond. She could be a handful when she was at it.

Tomoyo gave him a dirty look and when she saw that he was smirking a bit she glared at him too and stomped to her place.

Syaoran sat on his place and he let the guy drift wherever happy place he was in. the clock was ticking and he didn't exactly want to be late from his own lesson. Especially with Yuko angry at him, she could get him into a knee deep trouble if given a chance.

He was weighing if he should leave already when the blond finally appeared. He smirked when the blond stopped at the doorway seeing him there again. The blue eyes narrowed and with a yerk of his head the blond looked away. Again he couldn't help but wonder how soft the hair was. Not even most girls hair move that lightly.

Satisfied he waved a hand in front of Syaoran's face to make him snap back to this world.

"Hey. Your target is here"

immediately Syaoran's head snapped towards the door and he watched enchanted how the girl made his way to her place. He rolled his eyes at Syaoran's antics

"I better go now" he said and stood up from the desk. Syaoran nodded and finally looked at him. The brown eyes were serious.

"She is mine" Syaoran said. At first he could only stare but when he realized what the guy meant a burst of laugh escaped him. He quickly masked it as a cough but he was still amused.

"Don't worry. I don't care about her" he said bluntly. Syaoran frowned

"That's harsh. She is wonderful. Kind and cute"

he chuckled

"Decide already. You want me to like her or leave her to you?"

it took a moment before Syaoran's frown ceased and the guy blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just thought.."

he waved it of

"Better to be safe than sorry" he said. He glanced towards the girl, but in reality he was checking the blond. The blue eyed was avoiding looking at their direction and a smirk crawled back onto his lips. It got wider when he could swear the blond squirmed in his seat. As if sensing it the blond looked at him and stared daggers at him. He pretended to ignore it and looked at Syaoran again. "But as far as I care she is all yours"

Syaoran sighed in relief and he headed for the door. Looking at the blond on his way out. But this time he didn't see the blue eyes because Fai had hid them behind a curtain of hair.

He ventured to his class and slumped down onto his seat. He felt great. For some reason it cheered him up and energized him when the blond had seemed so bothered that he had been there. He imagined with pleasure how annoyed the blond would be when he noticed that he was watching his training.

the rest of the day went by swiftly and he stretched with pleasure at the beginning of the kendo. He was yearning for a chance to stretch his muscles. He had spent too much time with computer and books lately.

They didn't learn anything new this time but he did get a good practice of the very basic moves that sometimes slipped out of mind and happened a bit sloppily at times.

When the lesson was over his body was sore and muscles were tired and still he felt refreshed. He really loved working with his body.

This time he didn't waste too much time in the shower but hurried to dry himself of and get into back to the gym hall.

The blond was already there, stretching already. He watched interested. The blond was much more flexible than he was. Of course it made some sense considering the different fields they practiced but he was still impressed.

Fai was not that impressed at seeing him. The blue eyes darkened when he entered the hall.

"What are you doing here?" the blond asked him vehemently. He shrugged airily

"Just watching"

the blond snorted. Then the blond pointedly ignored him.

"I'm Kurogane" he said. The blond shrugged

"I don't care"

long silence.

"Go away" the blond said

"Fat chance" he answered. Now the blond looked at him again, hands on his hips.

"Why won't you let it be?"

he pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the blond, who met his stare without backing up a bit. He stopped when he was in reaching distance.

"Because it's not right"

the blond shook his head

"You don't know what you are talking about, so don't meddle into my affairs" it was a curious mixture of determination and pleading. He lifted an eyebrow.

"If there is nothing wrong, then there is no reason why I couldn't stay"

he watched how the blond gritted his teeth. He didn't like seeing the blond so disturbed. Annoyed was fine since the blond annoyed him just as much. He was about to reach out a hand and brush the hair from the blond's face so he could look into the blue eyes better when a voice called

"Fai! What are you doing?" the bastard had walked in and looked pissed. He glared the man but forced the scowl from his face. He didn't want to get thrown out. And he knew that if it happened the man would take it out of the blond afterward. So now it was he who was gritting his teeth. Especially since he noticed that Fai had gone tense beside him.

The man stomped to them and glared them down

"Why aren't you warming up yet?" the man spat at the blond who hurried to obey. Then the man looked at him "And you. What do you think you are doing here?"

"I'm doing a research for my course. I'm studying all kind of sports and see what kind of affects they have on people. What pro's and con's they have"

the man lifted an eyebrow and looked very doubtful.

"I find that hard to believe. I have heard nothing of it"

he shrugged

"It's extracurricular activity" he said. The bastard's cold eyes studied him but he calmly stand there, not letting even his finger twitch. The man relented a bit

"But it will bother Fai's concentration"

"Oh, no, I asked him and he said it was okay." he paused and forced the words out "I interrupted his stretching. I am sorry I caused a delay to your class" he said. His words seemed to please the man but he wasn't still convinced

"Fai"

"Yes sir?"

he wanted to snort so bad at that. What kind of moron would ask to be called sir?

"Is that true? Did you say it was okay?"

he could see and feel the nervousness and annoyance emitting from the blond. The blue eyes darted at him and this time he wasn't pleased seeing the anger in the eyes. It was much sharper than it had been in the morning. He was not sure if he had just caused some troubles for the blond.

He swallowed. But then the eyes moved back to the man and Fai nodded.

"Yes. I will just ignore him"

the man grunted and with a gesture send him to the side of the hall, out of the way. He obeyed and sat down onto a spot with good view. It took a moment more for the blond to relax and move effortlessly from move to move but finally the man was satisfied and they started the real training.

He was amazed with the speed and agility Fai mastered. And it made it even more strange that the blond would allow the bastard to beat him. Why would the blond with such skills take a shit like that? He could get better. He deserved better.

But not even once during the practice did the blue eyes met his. He was truly ignored. And it bothered him more than it should have.

* * *

I am glad I managed to get it done. did you like it? review please!


	5. Chapter 5

hi! sorry for the wait! my computer is dying and killing me in the process, plus last week was my last week on my job that lasted half a year, so I was a bit busy. I hope you don't mind too much about the wait, because now there is finally a chapter where they talk to each others for more than few sentences.

ChouRan: thanks for the review, I am not giving up on this fic. so sorry it took so long, even though your review was really great and inspirational! thanks to it there is more of a plot than I thought there would be. we will find out about Fai's family sooner or later. and about everything else too ;) hope you like the chapter!

warning: mindless Syaoxsakuness

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning he couldn't hold in his smirk when the blond gave him a dirty look from the door. Again he was sitting on Syaoran's desk, though they weren't talking both reading a book. Their eyes met and seeing his smirk the blue eyes narrowed and then the blond looked away with a sharp yerk of his head.

His smirk widened so that his teeth were showing. After yesterday's lesson watching he would be surprised had the blond ignored him still. For some reason it thrilled him to get onto the blond's nerves. Suits him right that after all the troubles and hours he has spent thinking of the blond that Fai gets some payback too.

He waited as long as he could to throw Tomoyo off. He didn't want to annoy the blond even more by letting him fall prey to Tomoyo's inquiries. After all, he needed the blond not to throw him out the next time he stayed behind to observe his training. In the last minute to leave before he would be late he closed the book, nodded byes to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Then he walked out of the class without looking at the blond. But from the corner of his eye he still noticed that the blue eyes were watching him and followed him out of the room.

Grinning victoriously he closed the door behind him and hurried to his own class. Once he stepped inside he shivered when Yuko glared at him but then he just shook it off. Now when he could look after the blond he didn't need to apologize the girl just yet. He didn't need to do something embarrassing that Yuko would ask him to do in order to forgive him and be off assistance. He flopped down on his chair, in much better mood than the day before.

at lunch break he was munching his food with Syaoran. Tomoyo was with the other girls, trying to persuade them to forgive him without him saying he was sorry. He appreciated her efforts even though he knew it wouldn't work. Amaterasu would not listen to her little sister and Yuko would want some kind of compensation from being offended.

Suddenly someone sat next to him. He turned his head towards the intruder with a glare

"There is seats elsewhere. I did not ask you to sit there" he could have said more but his train of thought was cut when he met blue eyes with pale skin and blond locks framing the face. The blue eyes were hard.

"No, you didn't. But I am staying here"

he lifted an eyebrow

"Why?" he asked, totally at a loss. There was a flash of something in the blue eyes and the corner of the blond's lip twitched

"Why wouldn't I? And you can't really tell me to leave"

he snorted

"Hell yeah I can"

this time the blond lifted an eyebrow

"We'll see about that" the blond said. He watched how the blond's face turned into a bright smile and rising up from his chair a bit waved a hand and chirped "Come on Sakura, they say we can join them"

he heard Syaoran choke on his food and cough fiercely.

"Crap" he muttered and stared the blond under his brow. The blond noticed his stare and smiled self-satisfied before turning back to the approaching girl. The blond told the girl to sit on the other side of the table of him and also next to Syaoran. There was no way he could tell the blond to scram because then the girl would leave and then Syaoran would never forgive him.

So he growled to himself and even tough it went unnoticed by Syaoran who was ecstatic that the girl of his dreams was sitting next to him, he was sure that the blond heard it because there was something smug in the present smile.

With a sigh he continued to eat. He didn't care to watch how Syaoran eyes slowly turned into a little hearts and everything went pink around the two. Sure, he was happy that his friend hit it off with someone he cared about but it didn't mean he wanted to witness the fluffy awkward slowly warming scene in front of him.

They were eating their dessert when he couldn't stand the satisfaction emitting from the blond

"Why did you come here?" he asked quietly but sharply. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention to them, not even Syaoran's and Sakura's. Although he was pretty sure that he could have started swinging a sword around and threatening to kill the blond and they would have just smiled and continued to float in their own world.

The blond shrugged airily

"Why not?" the blond said nonchalantly, finishing off his cup of chocolate mousse. He stared the blond, crossing his arms over his chest and leaving his own dessert on the table. He wasn't fond of sweet stuff.

"Because it's annoying" he stated. Finally the blond put down his spoon and turned to face him, the smile gone.

"So you tell me. But why should that matter? My annoyance about your presence didn't bother you yesterday"

the blue eyes were unwavering and a bit unnerving. He huffed

"It's different. No one is going to hit me here."

the blue eyes hardened and darkened

"Don't be so sure about that" the blond said quietly. The hidden threat was so ridiculous he snorted. He couldn't believe the slender blond could hit him, no matter how flexible he was.

"Be serious" he said back in disbelief. Now the blue eyes narrowed and Fai straightened his back

"Don't underestimate me. And stop following me around"

he leaned back

"You let me stay there. You could have quite easily got me thrown out"

this time the blond snorted

"That would have been waste of time. You would not have left easily and I would have lost my practice time. Just so you could satisfy yourself."

he was getting angry

"Oi, that's not why I was there. I would have better things to do than look after some skinny moron like you"

"Then go do those things" the blond snaps back and waves his hand "You don't have to ruin things for me just because you have something against my coach"

he opened his mouth to deny it, but nothing came up. The blond snorts

"See? It's all in your head. So let me be"

the blond was about to get up but he reached out and gripped the slender arm and the blond flinched when he touched him, before composing himself

"Let go off me"

he stares in the blue eyes and leans closer to get to look deeper in them, to see what's hidden beneath the surface

"If it's not him, who hits you?" the blond opens his mouth to answer but he shakes his head "Don't try to lie to me. You flinched because you expected pain. I know that"

the blond slumps down on his chair and hides his face behind the blond bangs. After a moment he let's go of the hand. Suddenly their moment is gone when Sakura speaks up

"Fai, what's wrong?"

the blond let's out a deep breath and lifts his head up, smile back on his face

"Nothing wrong Sakura. We just have an ongoing argument that gets heated up sometimes"

the girl nods and smiles

"I didn't know you were such a good friends. You could have told me sooner" the girl says and gives the blond a bit accusing look. The blond chuckles

"Come on, it's not that big deal. And we have only known for few days." Fai answers cheerily and the girl sighs and turns back to Syaoran, blushing a little when she tells him something. He tunes them out and looks at the blond who is looking back at him from the corner of his eyes and between locks of hair.

He waits patiently, not looking away from the blond. Finally Fai sighs and pushes the hairs out of his face.

"Not here" the blond says quietly. He smirks, he was right, the blond is in trouble and the bastard is hitting him. The blond rolls his eyes "Don't get cocky. It's not what you think"

then the blond picks up his spoon again and continues to scrape the mousse cup, even though there is barely anything left

"You like your sweets" he comments, not really expecting a reaction. The blue eyes flash at him before focusing back on the task.

"Best thing I know" the blond says and it's the first thing that comes out of Fai's mouth that he is certain it's the truth.

Without letting himself mull over it and chance his mind he grabs his own dessert and places it in front of Fai. The blue eyes turn to him, wide in surprise

"What is this?" the blond asked, shocked. He shrugs and looks away

"I don't like sweets" he retorts. "So if you want, you can have mine" he says, trying to sound uncaring. For a split second he fears that Fai throws the cup away and tells him to go to hell, but instead there is a new kind of smile on Fai's face, more soft and smaller than the ones he has given to the girl.

"Thanks" the blond says quietly and starts eating the second dessert. He feels a small smile tucking his own lips seeing how serious and grateful Fai is, how tenderly he breaks a pieces off from the treat and savors each spoonful in his mouth. He didn't notice it the first time, but now it's obvious that sweets are a real pleasure for the blond. He can't tore his eyes away, and so he just sits and watches while Fai eats his mousse, his eyes following the spoon to Fai's lips and the half closed eyes when the chocolate is in his mouth.

He feels embarrassed for some reason when the blue eyes open and meet his stare. Hurriedly he looks away. Biting his lip to force the heat away from his face. So what that he was staring. There is nothing wrong with watching other people. He swallowed and dared to glance back at the blond only when the cup clicks against the table.

He sees that Fai is done with food and is ready to leave. He reaches out again but this time he just yanks the blond's sleeve before pulling his hand back. Fai looks at him

"We need to talk. For real" he says. The blond sighs deep

"Saturday. At Cat's eye cafe at three" the blond says before picking up his tray and walking away. He had no time to say that he has no idea where the cafe is or if he is even available. Apparently he has to be.

Sakura is hurrying to follow her friend and say goodbye to Syaoran.

"Do you know where the Cat's eye cafe is?" he asks the girl. Taken aback the girl looks at him, then at distancing Fai and then Syaoran.

"Yes. It's near the park, on Ohto street."

"Okay, thanks" he says and nods to the girl. He could find the coffee house now. The girl smiles warmly at him and even more warmly at Syaoran

"See you guys later, and it was nice to meet you" she says and bows a bit. Syaoran stood up and bows too

"the pleasure is all mine" he stumbles with a blush.

When the girl leaves Syaoran slumps back down and sighs

"She is even more wonderful than I dreamed of"

"Great" he retorts and collects his tray "Shall we go too?"

Syaoran nods but it's clear that the boy is not quite on the ground. He rolls his eyes and huffs in annoyance. Now it's up to him to make sure the guy makes it to his next lesson in time and without walking into walls. He plays with the idea of letting Syaoran just wander around alone but decides it would be a bit too cruel. So thinking his own thoughts, mostly concerning a certain blond, he steers Syaoran towards the classrooms.

* * *

there is a long time since I had my last warning. but it seemed proper to have one now, because not all are open for such pairing.

thanks for reading, and thank you for the review you are about to write! everything is welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

they are both stubborn as hell. but that's how it goes. their meeting didn't go quite as I planned, but this might actually work better.

ChouRan: thanks again for the review! I do try to update at least once a week ;) I hope what happens here won't disappoint you. I try my hardest to make this a good story. and I am grateful for your support :D

I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Chapter 6

He wasn't happy admitting it but he was nervous. He had no idea what he should expect from the meeting with the blond. And he really couldn't ask his friends opinions because he still wanted to keep Fai safe from Tomoyo's curious hands. She would anyway fuss around the blond, complement his looks and beg him to be her cloth model. She was obsessed with making clothes with people she thought looked good.

And he could not deny that the blond was good looking. Or he would be blind if he denied it. The soft blond locks, slender form with long limbs and clear sky blue eyes.

But he wasn't happy about it either. He was pretty sure that as a guy he should not pay any attention to how some other guy looked. Or moved. He didn't know if the gracefulness with which Fai moved was natural since birth or results from the gymnastics training.

He facepalmed. Sure he had been on a date before, at least few times. Not that he had been too eager about those, but he had figured that there was no harm trying. And it hadn't been bad but none of the girls had even gotten close to the effect that meeting Fai had. He lifted his head and stared at his wardrobe. How come it was this hard to choose what to wear? It didn't matter. He did not try to look good in front of the blond and definitely not for the blond. He rubbed his cheeks fiercely so that he could have natural explanation for why his cheeks were burning. Then he stood up and picked a shirt at random. He was not going to dwell over this.

What first met his hand was black dress shirt. He wondered briefly if it was too fancy. After all, it was not a date, just too guys meeting and talking. And when he noticed that he was again thinking about his looks and what to wear he growled and put the shirt on. There. One issue less. Then he just grabbed the pants he normally wore, black pants, not too tight and not too loose.

When he caught himself checking himself from the mirror he literally smacked himself on the head. This was stupid. Okay. He wanted to make sure that the blond was not hurt again. And he had been bothered when the blond had ignored him while he was watching his training. But that was all. End of conversation.

He walked out of his room, making sure that he had his wallet, keys and phone with him.

"I'm leaving!" he called out. His mother came from the kitchen while he was pulling his shoes on.

"Have fun darling" his mother said with a smile. He smiled back at his mother and waved goodbye. He knew he was lucky. He knew for certain that not all parents would let their kids go hang around in the city if they had test period coming up. But his parents trusted him and he treasured that trust and tried not to break it.

Briskly he walked to the cafe. He looked through the windows but didn't see Fai there. The blond mob was a pretty good landmark. So he decided to stay outside. That way he could see if the blond was coming but would get cold feet right before reaching the cafe and walk away. It was not like he trusted Fai to keep his words. For some reason the blond was extremely unwilling to talk about himself.

Not like he couldn't relate to that. He wasn't one to share his personal stuff either. Not always with friends even. Otherwise he might have told them about meeting Fai.

He was already thinking that the blond had left him hanging when he noticed a blond mob rushing through the group of people on the sidewalk.

Panting the blond stopped in front of him, leaning down to his knees to catch his breath

"Am I late?" the blond gasped between breaths. He checked his watch

"Not much" he said. Apparently it was just five minutes past their scheduled meeting. He had gotten restless rather soon.

"Good" Fai sighed out and straightened up. There was not that smile on his face that he had seen during the school lunch while Sakura had been around. He stared at the blond until the blond looked self-conscious and run a hand through the blond locks

"Is there something on my face?" Fai asked. He shook his head

"No. I was just wondering"

the blond tilted his head and now his heart was beating faster. He swallowed and shoved his hands into his pockets

"About what?" the blond inquired

"Why you were worried about being late" he answered reluctantly. The blond frowned

"Why wouldn't I be? After all, I asked you out, so it would be extremely rude to stood you up"

he felt heat on his cheeks.

"You make it sound like we would be on a date" he mumbled. The blond laughed at his expression.

"We could be" the blond teased him and poked him on the cheek. Angrily he slapped the hand away.

"We could not." he said sternly "I only came because I thought you would finally tell me what's going on with you and the bastard"

the blond was quiet for a while, then shrugged and entered the cafe. Huffing in annoyance and rolling his eyes he followed after the blond. Fai sat down onto a table next to a window and he sat opposite side from Fai. The blue eyes were gazing out the window and after a while he realized that Fai was not going to say anything.

Letting out a deep sigh he picked up the menu. There was nothing edible there. Everything sounded over sweet. He dropped the menu back on the table and then they silently waited for a waiter. When one arrived Fai was greeted warmly

"Long time Fai!" the girl with unbelievable long hair said. Fai smiled sat the girl warmly. He felt a pinch in his chest and unconsciously rubbed it. Why was the blond getting along with so many girls?

"Hi Chi!" the blond chirped back "I'll have the usual" Fai said and winked. The girl nodded and scribbled something down

"I thought you would. And what would your friend want?" the girl turned to him and the girl titled her head "You are new one. I haven't seen you here before" then the girl smiled brightly at him "Welcome to Cat's Eye caffee. May I recommend you some of our house specialties?"

he shook his head

"Thanks. I'll have just a black coffee"

the girl nodded, scribbled down more and bowed

"I'll deliver them shortly" she said and walked to bring the order in. he met the blue eyes

"You come here often?" he asked. The blue eyes narrowed for a moment, then Fai shrugged

"Irregular basis. I have to ask, why are you so interested in me?"

he didn't know what to say. So he leaned back in his chair and stared back into the blue eyes

"Why are you so persistent in denying that you are being abused?"

Fai leaned forward

"Why are you so stubborn that you won't believe what I am telling you?"

he snorted

"Because you don't believe yourself. There is something wrong"

he was sure that Fai was going to say something when the girl was back

"Here is your coffee" and a coffee was placed in front of him. Fai moved back and the girl placed a piece of cake and a hot chocolate in front of him. Fai smiled and thanked the girl and he nodded too. Happily the girl walked away.

Immediately the blond dug in into his sweet treat. He tested how hot the coffee was and decided it was still too hot to drink. So he just stared Fai, watching him eating. Then he said

"I thought we went through this at school. I just want to give the bastard what's coming to him"

the blond sighed and put down the spoon.

"I know. But I am still wondering why you keep stalking me around all the time"

he swallowed and willed his cheeks to cool down

"Am not" he said.

Fai chuckled

"You are lying. I can tell"

he couldn't argue with that because he also knew when the blond was lying. And if he would persist on lying, it would pretty much ruin his chances in getting Fai to talk. So he shrugged

"I did not ask to meet you during weekend"

Fai lifted an eyebrow

"No, but you agreed on coming"

"And you were worried about being late" he bit back. There was a faint smile on the blond's lips

"You were there early"

he sipped his coffee and looked out of the window. Soon Fai picked up his spoon and continued eating.

"You know it's impossible to talk with you?" he said without thinking.

"Like wise" Fai said without missing a beat.

He sighed and looked at the blond

"Why can't you just tell me what is going on without all this beating bushes?"

Fai didn't say anything until he had cleared his plate. Then swirling the spoon in his hot chocolate Fai said quietly

"Because it's not easy. It's personal and I don't like talking about it"

the blue eyes met his. "If I tell, do you promise to let me train in peace?"

he shook his head

"I can't"

"So you won't even meet me half way? Isn't that selfish? Wanting to everything to go as you want, not compromising?"

he run a hand through his hair

"I am just worried. What you do is not easy and if something goes wrong you could get really badly hurt"

the blue eyes met his and they were softer now

"Thank you for the kind thought. But it can't be helped."

he shook his head in frustration

"But why? What is so important you have to get hurt?"

nervously Fai tapped his fingers against the glass.

"My parents divorced when I was little" there was a long pause. Finally he decided that Fai was not going to say more unless he gave him a little push.

"Okay. And?"

the blond smiled halfheartedly

"You really aren't one with tact?"

he waved his hand

"Usually it doesn't do me any good"

Fai huffed amused.

"Anyway. I also have a twin." Fai's hands were now clenching the glass, knuckles white. He was dreading what he would hear because it was clear as a day that it was something painful.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else"

the blue eyes met his and they softened a bit

"I know. You don't seem like the type to hear and tell" Fai looked at his cocoa "If I tell you, do you promise to let Reed be?"

he frowned

"Why?"

Fai shook his head

"Because it's important to me"

he held his breath a while and then let it out.

"Fine. But only if you indeed have a good reason for it"

the blond nodded eagerly

"It is"

"Then tell"

"Promise first"

he rolled his eyes. He was an idiot for caring so much for the blond.

"I promise" he muttered between his teeth. Fai kyaaed happy before going serious again

"So, my parents divorced a few years back. Before I moved here" he nodded in understanding, and also to encourage Fai to keep going. "And while they shared all their belonging they argued who would get custody over us" Fai's normally flowing voice was nonchalant but it came out a bit forced. Even an idiot could see that the blond was anything but nonchalant about it "and finally they settled that I would stay with my dad and Yuui would go with mom" the blond looked sternly in his glass and played with the spoon in it, lifting a spoonful and then letting it dribble back. "they forbade us to meet, because they don't want to have anything to do with each others"

he blinked. That was crazy! What kind of parents would deny their kids the right to meet? But he didn't need to question the blond. It was clear as a day that the situation indeed was that bad.

He hesitantly reached over and placed his hand briefly over Fai's, giving it a little squeeze

"I'm sorry about that. But can't you just meet him without your parents permission?"

Fai smiled, but it was bitter smile, it looked more like the blond's heart was breaking.

"They live on the other side of the country. I don't know about you, but I don't have that much money that I could get there. And neither does Yuui. Our parents don't really give allowance, they just buy us what we need."

"Then how can you afford coming here often enough to have normal order?"

now Fai's lips curled up properly

"My dad has a tab here. I can come here and have a snack and he will get the bill later. He got bored of me whining for sweet all the time and this was his solution to it." Fai shrugged. "It's not like he is a bad person. They just really fall out badly with mom."

"Well. That's good" he titled his head and narrowed his eyes "But why was this so big deal to tell"

Fai sighed

"Because I miss him real bad. He is my twin, my other half. Now it's nearly the same as if he would be dead"

he shook his head

"Don't be an idiot. There is nothing similar to it. Now you still have the chance to see him, talk to him and have fun with him. If he were dead, you could only visit his grave"

Fai stared at him, wide eyed. Then the blond chuckled

"You are right. Sorry, I just sometimes get a bit negative about the situation"

he lifted an eyebrow

"To put it lightly" he muttered. The blond grinned at him and he felt better. He understood that the situation was not pleasant but there was no reason to exaggerate and loose the will to fight for a better life.

Fai continued to drink his hot chocolate and suddenly he noticed something

"Wait a minute. What does any of this have to do with Reed hitting you?" he said with a frown threatening to turn into a glare. He had been so caught up with the blond's moods that he had nearly forgotten why he had come here in the first place.

The blond blinked at him, blue eyes momentarily showing pure surprise. Then Fai giggled

"Sorry. I forgot you don't know Yuui." the blue eyes were sparkling. The blond must really like his brother to be that happy just talking about him " he has always dreamed of competing in worldwide championship in gymnastics. So you see, if I get good enough too, we will meet in some competition sooner or later. And I rather have it sooner. And Reed is the only one here who is able to teach me."

he couldn't believe this. Was the blond seriously putting all his hope on shaky plan like that? He pressed a hand to his eyes and spoke

"That's really your big plan of meeting your brother?" he asked. Fai had to be kidding. But he didn't have to see the blond's face to know how hopeful he looked when hearing his say

"Yes."

"Do you even like it that much? Gymnastics I mean?"

he peeked between his fingers. Fai shrugged

"You have gotta be kidding. You don't work your ass off and get a beating just so you can meet your twin. That is insane" he snapped, lowering his hand and glaring Fai, who looked upset

"I don't get beaten. And what else am I supposed to do?" the blond spat back, tint of red spreading to his pale cheeks and blue eyes blazing. "Maybe you don't know what it's like to really want to meet someone, so much that you are willing to do whatever it takes to meet that someone. But this is my life, I can do whatever I want with it, and you have no saying about it"

Fai stood up and stared down on him with narrowed eyes.

"So you have better keep your mouth shut. And the next time you come and disturb my practice, I will let Reed kick you out. Okay?"

without waiting an answer Fai walked out. He sighed in irritation and rubbed his temples. Fai was blind. There had to be better ways to get to meet his twin. What he was trying to do was not only stupid, also really hard. It would take years to get good enough to be able to get even to national level. And there were those who had trained their whole life on it. Fai was good, but probably not that good.

A waitress came to talk to him.

"Sir, is everything all right?"

he snorted and glared the girl.

"Yeah, other than the fact that Fai is an idiot"

the girl looked taken aback and he waved his hand in irritation "Never mind. Would you get me the bill, okay?"

the girl nodded and scurried away.

Soon after he left the cafe. The only way he could think of to help Fai, and to stop Reed was to find another way for the blond to meet his twin.

He growled. He would have to ask for Yuuko's help now. He needed to find out where Yuui lived and how much it would costs to get there.

But he was not looking forward to meeting Yuuko. He would have to apologize and he didn't even dare to guess what the girl would ask for him in return for the information.

He glanced at the sky, showed his hands into his pockets and headed back home. He should study this weekend because there might be other things to do next week. And then it would already be the testing time.

He shook his head. Why the hell was he so eager to help the blond? Things would be much easier if he would dismiss Fai and do what was right and report the bastard.

But just the idea gave him a bang of guilt. So he would have to do with the harder way.

* * *

review please! there was already huge progress in this chapter, and it was longer than any of the previous ones!


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the long wait, and thank you for the reviews, they do help me keep on writing this. here is finally the long awaited chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Before he entered the class he took a deep breath. No loosing temper now, or he would pay it doubly. He let the breath out and went inside. This morning he hadn't went to checking up on Fai, because he was sure that the blond would completely loose it. And he wanted to go to the blond when he had something positive to tell him. So he walked to Yuuko's desk

"Morning" he says. She ignores him. He keeps in an irritated huff and grits through his teeth "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

now she looks at him with raised eyebrow

"You don't really sound like it." he feels a vein twitch on his temple and she laughs "but I'll take it. What do you want?"

he didn't bother to ask her how she knows. Because it's pretty damn obvious since he bothered to apologize.

"I need you to find someone" he says. She sits up straighter

"This is interesting. Why?"

he glances around to make sure that no one is listening in on them.

"Because I want to help someone else"

she just stares at him

"I need you to find out about Yuui Fluorite. Where he lives and all that. Address, phone number stuff like that"

"And again, why?"

he was getting irritated fast

"Like I said, I want to help someone"

she nodded

"Yes, I heard. And I want to know, why?"

"It's not your business really" he said, frowning. She smiled at him

"Not true. Since you are asking my help, I think it's only fair that would would tell me why"

"He has a twin brother here who is missing him like crazy, doing all kind of stupid stuff just for a slim chance of meeting him."

"And who is this twin?"

he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Fai"

Yuuko frowned. Then her smile came back and there was certain edge to it that he didn't like

"Reeaally~ I never thought you had grown up that much" she said.

"Don't be an idiot."he snapped but she just laughed at him

"So this is the big secret that Tomoyo has been wrecking her brain lately." her eyes narrowed calculatingly "Tomoyo figured you had a crush on someone, because how you behaved"

he felt heat gathering to his face and it didn't help when Yuuko's eyes momentarily widened and then she smirked

"She was right" she said slowly.

"No, she is not" he grunted and stared her down. She just shook her head.

"poor thing, still in denial"

now he knew his face was burning

"Stop acting like you know how I feel" he snapped and she laughed

"you admitted that you feel something" then she went serious and he started treading for the worst "It's okay though. I understand. And he does seem like a perfect fit for you"

"Shut up!" he yelled, resulting with laughing Yuuko and the whole class staring at him. He glared the girl "Stop playing and tell are you going to help or not?"

it took a moment before she calmed down.

"I figure this is urgent?"

he nodded, his temper cooling down now when she was finally focusing onto the matter.

"The sooner the better"

"Just tell me, why is this in such a hurry?"

He sighed and run a hand through his hair

"You won't tell anyone?" he confirmed even though he knew she wouldn't. Yuuko might be a horrible tease but she was not one to talk onward so he wasn't surprised when she nodded

"Of course not"

"Fine" he leaned close to the girl so that even if someone would try they wouldn't hear what he said. "His coach is hitting him"

she looked him wide eyed

"Why don't you stop him?"

he shook his head

"I would if Fai would admit it. But he is a fool and claims that being taught by him is the only way for him to meet his brother."

she lifted an eyebrow high up

"Unbelievable" she muttered. He nodded

"I know. He is such an idiot"

she slowly shook her head

"No, I meant that you didn't anyway stop him, but are actually listening to his wishes. That's so unlike you. You would normally just report the coach and deal with him like that." she shook her head again "I can't believe that you are actually going through all this trouble"

"I have no proves, I can't report him" he defended himself

she snorted

"If there is even slightest suspicion that he is rotten, he would at least put into surveillance. You are just making excuses" she smiled softly and reaching up petted his cheek "Such a good boy. Don't worry, I see what I can dig up. Come back tomorrow"

he nodded and walked to his seat. Now he should just wait. Again.

the next day he again went to talk to Yuuko in the privacy of their classroom. For once he was glad that he was alone with Yuuko and not having Tomoyo or Syaoran with them.

"Well?" he asked. She gave him a piece of paper

"I had to pull an allnighter for this, but I did found out about him. 17, looks like Fai, competes in gymnastics. I'm pretty sure it's the right Yuui. And he was not too easy to find." she said and slumped against her desk "I could sleep the whole day" she mumbled.

"I'll buy you a coffee" he said and read the paper. There was address, phone number, name and picture. It did look exactly like Fai, except that this guy had a little shorter hair. "Thanks" he said and looked at Yuuko again.

"You better use it well" she muttered and yawned.

"Of course" he snorted "why else would I have made you dug it up"

"And you owe me one" she said and cracked an eye open to look at him. He sighed

"Fine. Ask and I'll do it"

she smiled and closed her eyes

"Good. I will save it for now"

he sighed and went to his place. He had no idea what Yuuko would make him do. But with a shrug he shook it off. It didn't matter, because now he would only need to find a way to get Fai there or get his brother here.

He looked at the address, it was pretty much on the other side of the country. It wouldn't be cheap to get there.

On the next break he called the number

"Hello?" a voice very similar to Fai answered, but less guarded.

"Hi. Is this Yuui Fluorite?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Kurogane Suwa. Friend of Fai"

there was a silence on the line and he already feared that the connection was lost or that Yuui had hung up on him.

"Are you still there?" he asked. Then a whisper of a voice said

"You know Fai?"

"Yeah." he said, uncertain of what was going on

"Oh god" he heard an intake of air and the voice was now stronger when it continued "how is he? Is he okay? Don't tell me you called because something bad has happened to him?" the voice grew panicked and he wondered if Fai would be the same, as easy to show his feelings if he wouldn't have been separated from his brother.

"No, no, he is fine. I just called because I wanted to make sure that it was his twin and not someone else before I give him the number."

"Give the number...? you mean I can talk to Fai?"

he had to pull the phone away from his ear, the voice was so high pitched

"Sure. So if we just hang up and I go give him the number so he can call you?"

"No, wait!"

he frowned. Why would Yuui want to wait? He was sure that Fai would immediately hang up in hopes of hearing his brother sooner that way.

"What now?" he asked, worried that something was anyways wrong

"I just... does he want to talk to me? Does he still miss me?"

he snorted. Clearly they were twins, they were both idiots

"Of course he does. I go give him the number"

and he hung up before Yuui had time to say anything else. He wanted to help Fai, but he didn't want to become any kind of shrink or messenger between the two.

He started looking for Fai, and decided that the easiest way would be to ask Syaoran where Sakura was, because the blond would probably be there too.

And indeed, soon he was walking to Fai who was in the swings with Sakura and someone else. He ignored them mostly, just nodding hellos to Sakura who greeted him.

When the blue eyes met him they darkened and hardened

"What do you want?" the blond asked bluntly

"I need to talk to you." he glanced at the people around them. "In private" he nodded to more isolated area of the school and with a sigh Fai got off the swing and told his friends that he would come back soon.

They walked silently until the blond decided that they were enough alone

"Well?"

he looked straight into the blue eyes

"First, I don't like your attitude, I just want to help. Second, call this number" he gave Fai a piece of paper where he had put the number. He didn't want to tell the blond everything he knew right away.

The blond frowned

"Why?"

he rolled his eyes

"Because it's your brother's number" he said, watching intently Fai's face. First the face went blank. Then doubtful. At this point he lifted his eyebrow in amusement. It was a joy to see so many emotions flash over the blond's face. Then Fai's brow furrowed

"But does he want to talk to me? What if he has forgotten about me?" the blue eyes looked back at him, worried to the point of desperation.

He chuckled and shook his head

"I'm sure he would love to hear from you. And I doubt anyone can forget you" he was being honest. The blond was too much to be forgotten. He was sure he couldn't.

Hand shaking Fai reached for the paper and dug up his phone. When the phone was ringing Fai lowered the hand with the paper and stared at the ground. It didn't take long before someone answered the phone

"Hi, this is Fai"

the blue eyes widened.

"It is you" Fai gasped and pressed the hand still clutching the paper over his mouth "I have missed you so much" Fai moved his head so that the bangs covered his expression but he heard sniffling and soon there was droplets on the ground. He took a few steps away because he didn't want to invade the blond's privacy too much. And it seemed to be emotional reunion. He looked up at the sky and wondered why was two so similar persons forced to live apart when they cared about each others so much. He smiled to himself when he noticed how similar the twins reaction had been when offered a chance to talk to each others.

He heard a step and turned back towards Fai. The blond mob was still covering his face. He started to think that something went wrong and guilty worry clenched it's claws around his throat and he choked around it

"How was it?" he asked. Fai shook his head before looking up. The pale cheeks were covered in tears, but there was a smile on the delicate lips. A real smile, one that made his lips curl upward too. But his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched when he looked into the blue eyes. They were gleeful and so full of emotions that he could have stared into them ages without noticing it.

Without a warning the blond dashed closer, wrapping hands around him and burying his face into his chest. He felt the wetness through his shirt, but he didn't mind about it

"Thanks" he heard Fai say, barely audible. Hesitantly he too wrapped arms around the blond and hugged him back. Once his hands were around the blond, it felt oddly natural. He rested his chin atop of Fai's head, breathing in the shampoo smell

"you are welcome" he said softly.

* * *

I guess there could be a one more chapter to seal things up. and then this story is over too. please leave a review and tell me how you have liked this so far and if you have something you think that should be in the end, feel free to tell me, and with good luck it might make it in the chapter ;)

next time! thank you for reading and supporting this poor little reader


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks ChouRan. your support has meant a lot for me and I am grateful for all the reviews 3 thank you so much.

here is the final episode of same difference. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

When Fai had calmed down he softly pushed them apart and carefully lifting Fai's face up looked into the blue pools.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned that the blond might anyway be offended that he had again pried into his private life. But Fai just smiled at him and it put him at easy

"Yeah" Fai said and wiped his face with a chuckle "I must look like a mess"

he shook his head

"No, you look good"

only when the blond started blushing did he realize what exactly he had said and he hurriedly pulled his hand back and took a step away looking around

"Thanks I guess" Fai said and he dared a glance at the blond, who was now staring at him, head tilted, eyes still shining from excess moisture. He cleared his throat and crossed arms over his chest

"Yeah, whatever" he muttered and Fai chuckled again.

The bell rung and they started walking back indoors and he watched from the corner of his eyes the blond who was looking at him the same way, arms clasped behind his back. The blond's walk was much more bouncy and energetic now.

Before they parted to go to their own classes Fai turned to him

"Why did you do that? It mustn't have been easy, since I have tried looking for him too"

he shrugged

"I have capable friend" he said and suppressed a shiver thinking how and when he would have to pay for it. The blond arched an eyebrow

"That's good for you but you avoided my question" Fai said, leaning closer to him. He turned his head away

"Because I want the bastard get what he deserves"

a finger poked his cheek and he swatted the hand away, looking back at Fai with a frown, but the blond just laughed at him airily

"Kuro-puu is so sweet!"

he growled and Fai just smiled at him "Thanks for looking out for me"

he snorted

"But can I now beat the hell out of the man?"

Fai was taken aback

"Shouldn't you just report him in? I don't want you to get into trouble"

he grimaced

"The man deserves more than just that"

there was mischievous glint in the blue eyes.

"I have an idea" the blond said slowly with a devilish grin. He grinned back

"I have a feeling that I will like it" he said and the blond winked at him

"See you after school" Fai said and walked away with a wave. He stood there, staring after the blond until he turned a corner. He was just about to turn and go to his own class when the blond head bobbed back around the corner.

Their eyes met and he felt his face heat up. After a short moment of staring when everything else seemed to shrink back and all he could hear was the beat of his own heart, thundering in his chest. Then Fai blew him a kiss.

"Idiot!" he yelled after the head and he stomped into his class and to his desk. And even though the teacher was already there Yuuko appeared beside him

"I saw that" she stated. He glared her

"There was nothing to see"

the girl just smiled

"Here is my price. I want you to kiss him. While I am watching"

he looked at the girl

"Freaking pervert"

she snickered darkly

"Thank you" and then she went back to her place.

He stared ahead and whatever the teacher said he missed it. His fingers drummed the desk. It wasn't the fact that he would have to kiss Fai. In a way, the mere idea send thrills through his body. Even if he tried to convince himself that he was not feeling anything. But he didn't want to do something so private while someone was watching.

Deep in though he tried to come up a way to avoid the situation. Then he send her a text telling that he was going to meet Fai after school.

When the bell rung for the last time he started walking towards Fai's class. And the blond came meet him in the halfway.

"Sorry about this" he said, glancing back to make sure that Yuuko was there, and of course she was, grinning like a cat on cream. Then he pushed his hand into the blond locks, noticing briefly how silky they were and leaned down a bit. Fai didn't do anything to stop him, just stared at him transfixed. And then he gave a kiss to the blond's cheek.

He pulled away and let go, and the blue eyes blinked and a long fingered hand rose to cup the cheek, fingers brushing the place where his lips had been.

He turned around

"Now we are even" he said. Yuuko was frowning

"You realize that I mean a real kiss on the lips?"

he shrugged

"But you didn't say so." he looked at Fai again and pointed his thump at the girl

"This is Yuuko, the one who helped me."

the blond turned towards the girl and bowed his head a bit

"Thank you for your help" Fai said, still a bit confused. The girl sighed

"You are welcome. But he just ruined my reward"

the blond looked at Yuuko questioningly and she continued "I see he is smitten for you and I just wanted to see you two kiss." she explained, clearly disappointed. He didn't like the flash in the blue eyes

"Really?" Fai said slowly and turned back towards him "It's only fair Kuro-run" the blond said and even though he tried to step away the blond followed, grabbing his arm connected their lips.

He felt it run from his head to his toes. The blond tasted like mint and before he registered what had happened a tongue snaked into his mouth. A surprised sound escaped from him and he felt the blond smile against his lips. And it ticked him off enough much that he counterattacked, putting a hand to the blond's waist to keep him still he answered the kiss, licking the tongue in his mouth and giving it a little suck he felt a shudder run through the slender form in his arms.

Only then he recalled where they were and his eyes snapped open and he pulled away. But not yet did he cared to look at Yuuko. He examined Fai, wanted to know how he felt right now. The blue eyes were surprised but the lips were smiling and the hand on his arm hadn't let go yet.

"I hope you didn't do that just to return a favor" he whispered. The blue eyes danced and Fai just turned towards Yuuko

"Is that good enough?"

the girl gaped a moment before she brushed a hand through her long hair and tossed it behind her shoulder.

"Fine. I wanted him to start it, but I guess that works" the girl turned and headed away, a bit wobbly. He sighed and looked at the blond

"Now she will tell everyone about that."

Fai tilted his head

"And do you mind that?"

it was a test. Even an idiot could see that. He smirked

"Nope" he said and then changed the subject. "So, what's your great plan to get back to the bastard?" he asked

the blond clapped his hands together

"Right, I nearly forgot!" Fai exclaimed, grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The touch tingled but he didn't pull his hand away but let the blond lead the way.

The entered the gym hall and Fai told him to hide somewhere.

"Why?" he asked perplexed. The blond sighed like he was retard and explained

"I have practice today. And how else would we get our proof and get you a chance to avenge if not by ambush?"

he nodded and started looking somewhere to hide and Fai hurried of to get chanced. He was in a hurry because the bastard could come back any moment. But there weren't actually places to hide. Cursing he decided that the most likely place where he would not be seen was simply hiding behind a rack of basketballs. Not the best place, but with any luck the bastard would not look here too much. And hopefully something would happen soon, because crouching like this would soon make his legs burn.

He heard a door open and peeked carefully he saw that it was only Fai. The blond looked around and shrugged. Good, he was not visible to a superficial glance and there was no reason why the man would look for more. He watched how Fai warmed up and stretched. Thinking back he brushed his fingertips against his lips. He could still feel the warmth and strength of Fai. He smirked to himself. He liked the stubborn streak of the blond, event though it most likely would also drive him crazy at times. Fai would go through hell and back just to get where he wanted to. He liked that. He leaned back into hiding. He decided that he would have time later to watch the blond as much as he wanted, right now it was important that he wouldn't get caught.

He wanted to change his pose but he didn't risk making an audible sound now when the bastard had arrived. So far Fai had been doing well and the man had kept his cool. He on the other hand was loosing it fast. Just watching the man stare at his blond like that, like Fai would be something less than the man. He rubbed his hands together, he would enjoy punching that nose a bit wider around the bastard's face.

Finally towards the end Fai slipped at some movement and immediately the man was yelling at him, scolding him. Fai said something back and the bastard's hand rose the blond just stood when he palm connected with his cheek, head turning with the force. When the hand had rose he was already up and moving but he didn't make it in time to stop the bastard.

But he was there now and with full speed he collided into the man and send them both tumbling on the floor, he on the top. Without holding anything back he slammed his fist to the man's head, twice and then Fai was pulling him back, trying to calm him down at the same time.

He growled and pulled back and Fai chanced tactic and just hugged him hard from behind

"Please stop" Fai begged and he slowed down and lowered his hands. He sighed and placed a hand atop of Fai's hands on his chest.

"Fine" he said and glaring daggers at the bastard he got up. Grabbing the man by the collar he started dragging him along, anger giving him more than enough strength to pull a grown man behind him.

"Where are you going?" Fai asked. He looked at the blond over his shoulder.

"Tch. To the principal's office. Where else?" he said. Fai still stood there. He rolled his eyes "C'mon. Since you already took a hit, you might as well show it as an evidence" he said and reached his free hand to the blond. The man was struggling behind him and he gave the bastard a shook. Blood was dripping from the man's nose but he didn't mind about that the least. Hesitantly Fai walked up to him, rounding the man and took a hold of his hand and so he pulled them both along.

It was already rather late when he was finally free to leave. His parents had been called about what had happened and his dad had showed up to pick him up. Fai's dad was still at work and couldn't come.

When Fai was about to start walking away he asked his dad

"Can Fai come at our place for a while?" he didn't bother to ask the blond's opinion, he had already realized that sometimes there wasn't an ounce of rational thinking there so he just send a look at Fai to keep him silent before looking at his father again. Dad looked thoughtful but nodded anyway

"After such an shock it's probably the best that he is not alone. Good thinking" dad said and ruffled his hair. He grinned back and beckoned Fai to come along. With a tiny frown Fai trailed after them to the car and sat on the backseat. His dad said while starting

"I have to go back to the restaurant but you two will be fine, right?"

he nodded and the man glanced at Fai too who just smiled back.

"You don't usually bring friends at home" dad said while driving. He remained silent but Fai leaned forward

"Really?" curiosity written all over "How about dates?"

dad shook his head

"Nope, never those."

"Shut up" he snapped and Fai laughed in the back seat and leaned back.

"Don't be like that Kuro-wan, this is interesting"

his ears were burning and his dad looked at him

"Kuro-wan?"

he shook his head

"He is an idiot"

his dad chuckled but didn't say anything. He was feeling awkward and even more so because he felt that his dad knew that they weren't friends. They barely even knew each others, except the core personality, and they had already kissed. First time for him. He looked out the window and pressed fingers over his lips.

"But I am curious. What were you doing in the gym hall? You don't have training today?"

he bit his lip. But his dad was excellent at detecting lies so he mumbled

"I was looking after him"

he saw the surprise on his father's face and heard the snicker of Fai.

"I see" his dad said slowly, glancing at him briefly. Then he noticed that his dad glanced at Fai too through the rear mirror. Then to his relief his dad just smiled "That's good. You should always look after those you care about"

he frowned. He didn't like that grin on his dad's lips. But he didn't want to push the matter so he just nodded and continued to look out the window. Dad dropped them off and drove away.

"So." Fai said after a moment of standing. "Are you going to ask me in or are we going to stand here?"

he sighed and went to open the door and Fai trailed after him. They went to his room and Fai easily went to sit on his bed, sitting over his hands and looking around

"Nice room" the blond commented. He shrugged

"Right. You want something?" he said, standing in the doorway and looking at the blond, who looked back at him and tilted his head

"No, I'm good." Fai swung his legs. He scratched his head. There was tension building.

"You want to play something?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Mario cart?" he suggested. It was one of the few two played games he had. Fai nodded happily

"Sure, sounds like fun" the blue eyes were smiling at him. He went to set the game ready and Fai just sat there staring.

"You mind to stop staring?" he finally asked, awkward. Fai lifted an eyebrow

"Not really. But I do enjoy it" the blond was teasing him and it was working. His send a dark look to the blond and handed one control to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Ready?" he asked. He had already chosen a characters for them. Fai didn't seem to mind and just nodded.

They played a few rounds and then suddenly Fai pressed pause and turned towards him. He frowned and looked back at the blond, who was again grinning mischievously

"How about we make this a bit more interesting?" the blond suggested. He lifted an eyebrow

"I'm listening" he said.

"The winner gets a kiss" the blond said and pressed play

"Hey, no fair!" he objected, Fai was getting the lead "That's cheating" he complained. But he was smirking. He liked challenges. And with a quick peek he saw that Fai was smiling too.

Suddenly Fai's phone rung and he paused while the blond answered it.

"Yeah, I'm at friends. I'm fine. Yeah, I'll come home" with a sigh the blond hung up and got up

"Sadly I have to leave now. Let's finish some other time"

he got up wordlessly and followed the blond to the entrance. He watched how Fai put on his shoes and was ready to leave. He grabbed Fai's hand when he was reaching for the handle and pressed their lips together. He felt Fai melt to the touch and kiss him back. He pulled away and Fai looked at him

"I didn't know you had it in you"

he smirked

"You would have probably won anyway." the blond kyaaed and he continued through it "But only because you cheated"

the blond just winked at him

"In war everything is allowed" Fai said flippantly. He shook his head

"it was no war. Just game."

the blond smiled at him

"See you tomorrow"

he nodded

"Yeah"

the blond left and he rolled his shoulders and with a sigh headed back to his room when the doorbell rung. Frowning he went to open it, only to see Fai behind it.

"I forgot, you don't have my number" Fai said, pulled at his hand and scribbled something down on his palm "bye" the blond hurricane said and closed the door again. He stared at his hand. There was a number there. In a heart.

His brow twitched. Maybe Fai had been better when he kept his distance. Shaking his head he saved the number on his phone and went to scrub the number away from his hand. After a while he noticed that it was not coming off.

Growling he typed a message

_You just had to use permanent marker?_

In a moment he got a reply. Glaring he opened it

_3_

was all it said. He couldn't stop the smile that overtook his face and he chuckled. But this Fai had it's perks too.

_Idiot._

He wrote. And after battling himself he send another message

_3 I guess_

* * *

that's it. I think it went just okay. what do you think? thanks for reading the whole story and please tell me what your thoughts of it are!


End file.
